


Love like you

by Skylerthekid



Category: The Thundermans
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylerthekid/pseuds/Skylerthekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Max learns that his little brother Billy is depressed and in love with him he vows to do anything to make him happy again. Even if it means learning how to love like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love like you

Max was in his lair coming up with his next plan to show he's a great villain.

"Alright Dr. Colloso, this right here will show everyone I'm not good guy." Max stood out of the way to reveal a blanket.

"Wow! You're right, a little fluffy blanket will definitely prove you're very evil." Colloso said sarcastically.

"I'm not talking about the blanket. It's what's under it that will strike fear into people's eyes." Max removed the blanket to reveal a little puppy with a robotic eye.

"So what do you think?"

"I think you you should take that mutt back where you found it and show me your creation."

"This is my creation. It's a robot dog that can secretly record video and audio conversations, so I can find out any one's secret and use it against them." Max smirked.

"I still don't think that little thing can be used for evil."

"You wanna bet." Max asked. "If I black mail someone then you have to massage my feet whenever I tell you."

"And if I win then you'll have to clean out my cage." Colloso grinned. Max shuddered at the thought.

"So who should we test this thing on?" Colloso wondered.

"Billy in the hole!" Billy yelled from upstairs.

"Billy." Max and Colloso said. Billy came sliding down and landed on the bed with a smile on his face.

"Hey Max want to throw the football with me?"

"No Billy, I don't have time for football." Billy's smile faded and he looked down in sadness.

"But I do have a surprise for you. How would you like to have your own puppy you can tell all your secrets to!" Max said as he handed the puppy to Billy.

"Wow, thanks Max." Billy said still a little sad.

"Now run along and don't forget, puppy loves to listen."Max patted Billy's back for him to to leave. Billy reluctantly walked up the stairs. Once Billy was out of sight Max ran over to his laptop and opened his webcam.

"Now let's see what secrets Billy is hiding." Max said. The laptop showed Billy sitting on his bed with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what else to do puppy." Billy stared talking. "Every time I try to spend time with Max he always turns me down. It's just...I'm in love with him, and I want to spend time with him as much as I can, but I can't just accept the fact that I'll never be with him." Billy confessed and began crying more. Max closed his laptop and look at Dr. Colloso who had a grin on his face.

"Gay and incestuous. I guess this puppy thing will work after all." Colloso laughed, but Max didn't find it funny. 

"Ah come on. You have to admit that's pretty funny."

"Yeah...Um I'm gonna go get some ice cream." Max hurried upstairs leaving a confused Colloso. Max rushed to the nearest bathroom and splashed some water on his face, and tried to understand what he just heard. Billy, his little brother, loves him romantically. And he never thought Billy would be depressed about it. Max is a villain, but he couldn't stand seeing his happy-go-lucky little brother so sad. He didn't   
want his brother to end up hurting himself. So right then and there he decided to do everything in his power to make his brother happy again. As he exited the bathroom he bumped into Billy. 

"Oh sorry Max. I was just going to play outside." Billy said sadly.

"Wait Billy. I was actually looking for you. Maybe we could go to the movies and see that movie you wanted to see, and do whatever you want...together." Max said.

"Really?" Billy's face lit up.

"Yeah come on." Max grabbed Billy's hand and began to blush as the began their walk to the theater.

 

After they exited the theater Billy was practically jumping in Max's arms.

"Thanks Max I had a great time."

"Well I'm glad you did, and Billy don't ever think I don't love you. I may not always have time for you, but I'll always be there if you need me. I love you Billy." Max said squatting in front of Billy and hugged him. Billy didn't hesitate to return the hug.

"I love you too Max." Billy said as he looked at Max and quickly kissed him on the lips. Max was taken back by this, but quickly shook it off as they began their walk back home. When they got home Billy hugged Max goodnight and ran up to his room. Max went down to his lair and collapsed on his bed.

"You look like you've been through a lot." Dr. Colloso said.

"You have no idea." Max sighed.

"So I was doing some thinking, and came up with the idea that we should take this this Billy thing to the next level." Dr. Colloso said.

"You know maybe we should not mess with Billy. It looks like he's going through a lot." Max didn't understand, but for once he didn't want to use Billy if anything he wanted to protect him.

"Seriously? Why would you not want to mess with him. I bet we could get him to do anything we want him to do, he's so disgusting." Colloso laughed. That made Max's blood boil.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed." Max said trying not to sound angry. Colloso looked confused, but shrugged it off.

 

Later that night Max heard the sound of the latch that lead to his lair open followed by a faint whisper.

"Billy in the hole." Max immediately knew to move out of the way as Billy came sliding down.

"Billy what are you doing down here, and why didn't you use the stairs?" Max turned on his lamp.

"I didn't want to wake you."

"So you thought sliding on top of me wouldn't wake me?"

"It felt like a good idea and I really like the slide." Billy smiled.

"Ok but that still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Oh...um...I was hoping I could sleep with you tonight." Billy asked shyly. Max looked at Billy and saw a bit of fear in his eyes.

"Billy what happened?" Max asked full of concern.

"Well I can't stop thinking about the monster under my bed." Billy confessed. Max held back a laugh, and wondered why Billy would be afraid of such a ludicrous thing.

"Billy why would you think there's a monster under your bed?"

"Nora told me that monsters like to eat little boys, so I figured since we're boyfriends we could sleep together." Billy smiled even bigger. Max became wide eyed. He didn't think a little peck on the lips would make Billy think their boyfriends. He didn't want to correct him or he'll become depressed again or worse. 

"Please Max." Max broke out of his thoughts and looked at Billy who's brown eyes looked so innocent, and he just couldn't resist.

"Alright you can stay." Billy immediately pecked Max on the lips again catching him by surprise.

"Thank you I love you so much Max." Billy clung to Max's arm and quickly went to sleep. Max sighed and turned off the lamp and lied back down with a sleeping Billy clinging to his arm.

"If only I could love like you." Max said as he fell asleep.


End file.
